Media processing devices, such as scanners, fax machines, and the like are often used to process items of media. It is sometimes useful to process a number of items of media within a single media processing session. This is often referred to as batch processing. Such batch processing can be relatively labour-intensive for the user of the media processing device, requiring the user to perform various operations in relation to the media processing device, such as configuring settings of the media processing device, throughout the media processing session.